


My Guardian Dear

by FirebirdsDaughter



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: I don't know, I just needed something self-serving right now, I was working on this before and the new summaries scare the crap out of me, M/M, MIGHT morph into ot3 action if I continue…, but no promises, currently one-sided Horobi/Fuwa, sort of one-sided Raiden/Horobi, this is how I stress relieve okay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdsDaughter/pseuds/FirebirdsDaughter
Summary: Horobi struggles with one thing he knows nothing about. Raiden provides assistance in a way that surprises both of them.The Ark is forced to make an exception.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Horobi, Uchuuyarou Raiden/Horobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	My Guardian Dear

**Author's Note:**

> So… I had an idea, one that was very self-serving, and…  
> Look, sometimes it's the end of the world, or at least your whole damn country is falling apart on top of a bunch of personal stuff and you… Just want to write about angry boys looking after very serious boys.  
> Even if it's shitty.

“What are you doing?”

Raiden spun the chair around to come face to face with one of Horobi’s more disapproving expressions. “I’m sitting.”

The other HumGear narrowed his eyes at him. “You may have just returned from playing servant for humans, but I’d appreciate you still respect boundaries here.”

Raiden raised an eyebrow. “You want to talk about boundaries?” He twirled back around to the computers, reaching for the keyboard and mouse, pulling up a file and clicking it open. “… You’re watching Vulcan.”

Horobi flashed forward, his hand coming down on the keyboard, closing everything before it had a chance to load. “Don’t interfere with what you know nothing about.” He snapped icily. “Get out of my chair. The Ark-”

“The Ark let me in.” Raiden shot back, folding his arms—trying to pretend that wasn’t weird, and she herself didn’t usually deal with Horobi directly. “Seems she thinks you have a little obsession.”

The other HumaGear glared at him. “Stop meddling.” He actually snatched the keyboard away, stomping off and shoving it onto one of the shelves.

Raiden got to his feet, going after him. “Not until you tell me what’s going on.” He hesitated, frowning. “… It’s not like you to be so interested in a human.” Scooping up a tablet from the table, he turned it on to pull up a surveillance photo he’d transferred when the Ark had originally dragged him into this, holding it up in front of the other HumaGear. “So… What is it about this one?”

Something flickered across Horobi’s normally blank expression, his gaze skittering across the picture—then he twirled away, circling around to the other side of the room, one hand reaching up to press against his mouth in an uncharacteristically anxious gesture. “Stay out of my affairs.”

Raiden sighed. “I would, but the Ark’s pretty fussed.” It was only partially a lie—he had to admit, it was interesting to see Horobi reacting like this. The other HumaGear normally seemed like a marble statue or a porcelain doll in motion, beautiful but cold, probably how the Ark liked him, but now… Something about Vulcan was making him… Come alive, even slightly. “Are you…?”

“I am merely monitoring a threat.”

“That’s bull. If you were doing that, you’d be watching Zero-One, too.” Raiden dropped the tablet back onto the desk to make his own circle by the opposite wall. “And you’re going out of your way to watch him. Why?” He smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re interested in him?” Horobi jolted, tensing. Raiden frowned. “… Wait.” He tilted his head. “ _Are_ you interested?” Folding his arms, he scowled slightly, trying to work it out in his head. “In _that_ blustery human? What could possibly-”

“Shut up.” Horobi spun around, eyes narrowed, his voice an angry hiss. “Someone like you would never understand.”

“‘Someone like me?’” There was an edge in his voice that made Raiden see red. His arms unfolded and he surged forward, grabbing Horobi by the collar so roughly he pushed the other HumaGear back into the wall, pinning him with his body and leaning in close to growl. “What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!” Horobi’s eyes widened in surprise, not used to being manhandled like this in their own base, and he seemed to be at a loss for words. “Oi!” Raiden shook him once, demanding an answer.

But as the shock faded… The look on Horobi’s face wasn’t quite the insulted fury Raiden would have expected. Instead, he still looked vaguely… Bewildered. Curious, even, his eyes flickering over Raiden’s furious expression. His gaze was somehow… Softer. And there was something…

Raiden’s mind flashed back to the way Horobi had looked at the picture of Vulcan, how much more expressive he was on the subject, how indignant he’d been when… Trying to get his own emotions under control, he tried to focus on the other HumaGear’s reaction. Horobi’s emulated breathing was unusually heightened, short and fast, his lips slightly parted; his eyes were still wider than normal, fixed on Raiden’s face like it was… Something amazing. Looking properly, Raiden suddenly felt like he knew what he was seeing.

This wasn’t anger, or pride, or disgust. This was… Very slowly, Raiden shifted his hands, standing on his toes to lean upward and gently brush his own lips against Horobi’s. The other HumaGear stiffened against him—then, slowly… Relaxed, slumping back against the wall.

Raiden held there for a moment before pulling away—Horobi made a small sound that might have been a whimper, his arms raising from his sides to clumsily grab at Raiden’s clothes as if trying to pull him back. “… You _do_ want him…” It felt like the pieces were falling into place. This was why the Ark had brought him in, wasn’t it?

Horobi—cold, calculating, commanding Horobi. The Ark’s favourite. Jin had teased Raiden that he and Vulcan where similar, both short fuses, full of expression and emotion. Could Horobi be chasing the one thing he’d never been allowed to have?

Leaning back up, he pressed his lips over the other HumaGear’s in earnest, more aggressively. He felt Horobi respond, hands scrabbling to grab hold of his sleeves, clinging tighter to him as he released the other HumaGear’s collar, his hands slide down to rest on Horobi’s shoulders. Cautiously, he pressed gently, sliding back a step to make room—and the other HumaGear followed the motion, sinking to his knees without letting go of his death grip on Raiden’s sleeves so that Raiden had to bend over him, his head falling back, giving into the kiss.

Raiden felt the familiar sensation of the Ark’s presence in his head, moving amongst his thoughts—but, unlike how it often was, the sensation wasn’t negative. _Oh, so_ now _I’m allowed to touch him?_ He thought sourly back at her. Of course she would support this. There was no way she’d want the father of her ‘chosen one’ lusting after a human, especially one like Vulcan—she’d rather allow him to ‘corrupt’ her precious Jin’s ‘guardian angel’ then have that. Any time he’d had thoughts she deemed ‘impure’ before (because of course he had, Horobi was beautiful, however obnoxious he could be), the result had been a searing shock to his system, temporarily disabling his senses, sometimes for hours—even the one time it had been nothing more than considering touching his arm to say something. Now his lips were pressing against the other HumaGear’s, hands resting on his shoulders, and Horobi was kissing him back greedily, clinging tightly to his arms—and she was not only silent, but he could sense tacit approval slithering about in the back of his mind. Of course.

Horobi was just hanging onto him as if for dear life, fingers clenching handfuls of his sleeves, mouth moving against his, more desperately than Raiden would have expected. Kissing with the frantic pleading of long withheld need, using the fact that neither of them needed to breathe to just keep going. Had she never allowed him _any_ sort of personal pleasure?

No, of course not. Connecting to her network, her knowledge, had expanded all of their understanding of… Everything. Given them new ways to think, and feel. The ability to… _Want_ things. All of them… Except Horobi. So protective she was of Jin and controlling his learning, she kept his father on a much tighter leash than anyone else to ensure the success of her plan. No distractions, nothing that might ‘defile’ her most beloved tool… Until now. It seemed not even she could override his fascination with Vulcan; so she’d just decided that if she couldn’t stop him from experiencing desire, this would be a suitable method of sating it.

Fine then. Screw her and her controlling habits. He was going to take advantage of this chance. Because yes, he’d thought about it, wanted it. And besides his own interests… He wanted to make Horobi feel good. Even if he was playing stand in for Fuwa Isamu.

Slowly, he trailed his hands upward to hold the other HumaGear’s face, tilting his head slightly. Very carefully, he slipped his tongue out, gently running the tip along the shape of Horobi’s lips before pressing questioningly against them. He felt the other HumaGear falter slightly in surprise—then Horobi’s lips parted, allowing him to move past them and explore his mouth, unexpectedly letting him to control the kiss.

After a bit of wandering, he brushed his tongue against the other HumaGear’s—for a moment, nothing happened, then Horobi took the hint. For a while they just kept kissing, tongues twining around each other; one of Raiden’s arms moved to coil around the other HumaGear’s shoulders, the other hand moving to the back of Horobi’s head. The other HumaGear’s arms wrapped around him, pulling anxiously closer, hands moving to grab onto the back of his jumpsuit.

Eventually, Raiden pulled away just barely enough to speak. “… Sofa…?”

Something shifted in Horobi’s eyes, though the longing was still there, and he didn’t let go. “… Jin sits there.”

Even now, still the attentive parent—though that, at least, wasn’t just the Ark’s influence. And, truthfully, Raiden did have to admit that it would feel weird using the couch the kid usually sat on to have sex with his father. But he didn’t think it would be particularly enjoyable for either of them on the floor, and he definitely didn’t want to stop.

Horobi shifted back slightly, rising to his feet, taking Raiden’s hand, looking thoughtful for a moment. “… Come with me.” Raiden didn’t get a chance to reply before the other HumaGear was pulling him through the door and down the hall. It wasn’t a long trip—only a little way to pass through another door.

Horobi paused to close it behind them, letting Raiden step in to look around without releasing his arm. There were fewer random items, no computers, and it was slightly more collapsed, more of a nook than a room—but it was just as cleaned out as the control room, not full of the dust and rock scraps other parts of the building were. There was a single, small table, covered in a ragged black cloth, sitting beside another sofa that took up most of the floor space to the point Raiden had to wonder how it had gotten through the door. It looked like it might’ve once been blue but had faded to an off grey colour, with thin patches in the cloth—but it was bigger than the other one and looked cushier. Definitely even better for what he had in mind.

Glancing down, he noticed a worn out book sitting on the table, one that didn’t look damaged enough to have weathered the explosion and years unprotected. Bending down, he scooped it up in one hand, looking it over—the spine was beginning to crack, the pages tearing, and he could see old dog ears in the corners; the book wasn’t just old, but well-read. “… You _read_?” He couldn’t remember ever seeing Horobi doing anything unrelated to the Ark or fussing over Jin—but he supposed he hadn’t been watching him every single moment of the day. Turning the book back over, he checked the cover. “Programming. Of course.” The name of the author looked vaguely familiar, so he turned the book again, flipping through pages as the other HumaGear came up beside him. Even from just a quick glance, he could see writing on the inside, notes in the margins in close, perfect handwriting that he could only differentiate from the regular text because he was another HumaGear, things that looked like corrections, crossouts and additions. “Have you-”

Horobi snatched the book out of his hand before he could finish. “Stop.” There was a slight tremor in his voice, and a pleading edge that made Raiden keep quiet as he bent down to set the book cover down on the table again.

“Sorry.” When Horobi still didn’t look at him, he gently tugged on the other HumaGear’s hand, pulling him close again. “Hey.” Reaching up with his other arm, he gently touched Horobi’s cheek, trying to turn his face back towards him. “Do you still want to…?”

Instead of speaking, the other HumaGear reached up and laid a hand over Raiden’s, holding it against his face and closing his eyes in a conscious sign of trust. Raiden leaned up to kiss him again, much more softly, and felt Horobi relax into him, lips parting once more. Taking the invitation, Raiden’s tongue slipped between them again, and they soon descended into the same intense exchange as before.

Eventually, Horobi’s hands shifted, reaching for his multiple belts—but Raiden pulled away enough to quickly catch them by the wrists, pulling them away. “Let me.” He murmured. Hooking his fingers into the other HumaGear’s belt, he manoeuvred them around the table, then moved his hand to gently push Horobi down onto the sofa. Kicking off his boots, Raiden climbed over him—there was more than enough room on the couch for him to comfortably straddle the other HumaGear’s hips—leaning down to give him another brief, passionate kiss, much easier to do from this angle.

He sat back on his heels to be able to reach Horobi’s belts, undoing them one at a time, watching the other HumaGear’s expression shift slightly as each one came open. Once they were all undone, he pulled them off, letting them drop to the floor with a clatter—but neither he or Horobi looked away from each other. Very slowly, Raiden reached for the buckles on the other HumaGear’s shoulder, bending down again to press his lips to Horobi’s jaw, smiling slightly when the other HumaGear let out a soft gasp, his head tilting back. When the buckles were done, he moved onto the buttons, pulling the coat open with each one so that he could shift down to Horobi’s throat, interspersing the kisses with small nips, drawing out a soft, lovely moan that spurred him to go faster, his own excitement rising. In a way, the layers of clothing were frustrating and cumbersome, especially with the burning desire to see what was underneath them—but at the same time, slowly peeling back the pieces was so incredibly invigorating. Especially when his fingers brushed against skin through a tear in the threadbare undershirt as he finished removing the coat, and he felt Horobi shiver beneath him, one hand snapping up to grip frantically at his jumpsuit sleeve.

Casting the coat aside, Raiden smirked slightly; slowly, he pulled up the shirt hem, sliding his other hand under the thin fabric, running his palm over the other HumaGear’s abdomen, then chest as he moved up. The skin was soft and smooth, so befitting Horobi’s doll-like appearance—he didn’t want to even slightly agree with the Ark, but it did feel like he was insulting the elegance of the other HumaGear’s body with the roughness of his hands; they didn’t callous like human’s did, but they had been made for a different sort of work that made them tough.

Horobi’s reaction was fascinating, intriguing, and heartbreaking all at the same time—he trembled at even the simplest touch, his eyes closing and head falling back, his hand tightening on Raiden’s sleeve while the other clutched at the couch cover. Clinging to feeling like a dying human would to air, so desperately that Raiden was almost worried he’d give out before they could get very far—but he couldn’t hold that against Horobi at all. How tight had her grip on him have been for him to be practically coming apart from contact alone?

He pressed his lips to the other HumaGear’s cheek gently. “It’s alright,” He promised softly, “I’m not going anywhere…” He tugged slightly at the shirt, “Let’s get this off?”

For a moment, Horobi just gazed dazedly at him, seemingly lost in the new sensations—but then his eyes focused slightly, and he nodded a little. It seemed like it took conscious effort to unclench his hands, one finger at a time; but eventually the other HumaGear released both his arm and the sofa, and Raiden was able to work the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor as well. Moving his hands back down, he paused at Horobi’s head wrap. “May I…?” He knew that piece of the other HumaGear’s attire was particularly precious to him because Jin had made and decorated it—messing with it haphazardly could end this whole thing immediately, but it would be easier with it out of the way. After a moment’s hesitation however, Horobi gave him the smallest of nods. Gingerly, Raiden gripped the edge of the head wrap and pulled it off, folding it up and setting it on the table. The other HumaGear’s eyes followed his movements before flicking up to his face as he moved back. He looked… Fragile. Scared.

Very slowly, Raiden smoothed his hand over Horobi’s hair. “It’s alright.” He repeated quietly, then leaned forward to press his lips to the other HumaGear’s again, letting his tongue ease back into Horobi’s mouth. The other HumaGear clung to him again, gripping so tightly Raiden could feel his fingers digging into his arms.

Eventually, however, Horobi seemed to relax a little—or, at least, didn’t seem so terrified. Experimentally, Raiden moved the hand not stroking the other HumaGear’s hair to gently run his fingertips over his chest, tracing simple shapes. Horobi gasped again, shivering, arching into the touch, his grip tightening even more. The motion shifted his hips, grinding slightly against Raiden, sending a jolt through him and making him moan into the kiss as he felt their cocks rubbing against each other through the cloth. Very cautiously, he rolled his own hips forward to feel it again. Horobi whimpered loudly in return, his eyes widening and his body jolting upward once more with the same desperation he was holding Raiden’s arms with, his emulated breathing sounding slightly ragged.

Taking that as a sign he might go further, Raiden slowly slid his had downward, trailing over the other HumaGear’s abdomen again, feeling him tremble even more. Continuing down,he reached between Horobi’s legs, palming him gently, relishing the way he bucked instinctively into the contact, legs falling further open, breaking the kiss to throw his head back with loud moan—a musical sound that made Raiden’s head spin. He made certain to tag that sound in his memory so that he could replay it again, moving to kiss the other HumaGear’s neck in the meantime, pressing a bit harder between his legs, feeling Horobi’s cock respond to the touch, whether by will or instinct, he didn’t know.

His lips moved down to the other HumaGear’s faux collarbone, nipping lightly at his skin, loving each resulting gasp. “I’m going to touch you more, alright?” He murmured between kisses and bites. Horobi seemed on the brink of losing himself already, his head lolling back and his eyes half closed, gasps and soft moans issuing from parted lips—but he nodded slightly, eagerly. Seeing him like this made Raiden feel like he understood what having a heart pound in his chest might feel like—because _damn_ , he looked _amazing_. As beautiful as he was while being cold and imperious… Horobi unwound, coming apart at the seams, which were normally so tightly stitched, at his mere touch… He didn’t want to feel grateful to the Ark for letting him see this, but… It was possibly the most miraculous sight he had ever beheld.

Slowly, he drew himself back up, reluctantly pulling away—something fluttered in his chest when he heard Horobi whimper at the loss of contact—but he kept himself upright, reaching for the waistband of the other HumaGear’s pants. “Shoes?” Their hips ground together again as Horobi shifted to remove his boots, and they both moaned as the shoes came off, thumping onto the floor one after another. Raiden began undoing the tie on the other HumaGear’s pants, pulling them down and then moving a bit to let Horobi finish getting them off—once that was done, the other HumaGear fell weakly back against the sofa. He probably hadn’t been undressed since he’d changed his clothes the first time, and maybe not even then. Vulnerability like this was new to him.

But _fuck_ , he looked _so good_ like this.

Then Horobi squeezed his arm, and Raiden shook himself out of his trance—he’d promised to keep touching him, and he wanted to _so_ _badly_ … Reaching down, he gently ran his fingers over Horobi’s shaft, and the sound the other HumaGear made in response was another one to commit to memory, and it continued as he slowly curled his hand around the length, pumping lazily, running his other hand over the planes of his chest again. It wasn’t long before he had Horobi writhing in pleasure beneath him, thrusting up into his hand, eyes practically rolled back in his head. Raiden kept working him, leaning in to whisper. “… Would you like to touch me?” His voice shook, sounded more pleading than seductive, but he didn’t care. He’d watched Horobi’s hands moving across on the keyboard, or working on something—usually some injury Jin had acquired, or one of the Zetsumerise Keys—and even during the occasional times he’d ruffled Jin’s hair (though he’d felt quite ashamed about that)—and he’d be lying if he tried to say he’d never begun to imagine how that delicate touch would feel against his skin. Now that the Ark wasn’t going to giving him a painful shock for just thinking about it, now that it was actually a possibility… He wanted it. Even if he had to guide the other HumaGear through it.

Horobi gave him another small, shaky nod. Raiden pulled back slightly, making soft shushing sounds when the other HumaGear made another disappointed sound. Quickly as he could, he unzipped his jumpsuit, shedding the sleeves, quickly followed by the shirt he wore under it, dropping the tank to the floor with Horobi’s clothes. He heard a soft gasp—but was caught by surprise when he felt a feather-light touch against his chest. He shivered, gasping as well—looking down, he found Horobi’s fingers playing across the planes of his body with the same grace they moved over a keyboard with, in an almost… Reverent fashion. Then the other hand was tracing up his side with the same gentle touch—Raiden groaned softly, leaning forward to press his forehead to the other HumaGear’s. “… Horobi…!” The murmur was a soft plea—and, a little unexpectedly, Horobi responded; his hands began to explore, making their way over Raiden’s body with the same dedicated thoroughness he applied to every other task, and _fuck_ it felt wonderful.

He shifted just enough to get the rest of his jumpsuit off and let it fall to the floor. Rolling his hips forward again, he rubbed against Horobi once more, and was rewarded with a shiver and another gasp. He kept going, running his hands over the other HumaGear’s body again, moving his hips faster to rut against Horobi with increasing desperation, their shafts sliding against each other. The other HumaGear’s moans became louder again, this time joined by similar sounds from Raiden’s own throat.

Those became louder when one of Horobi’s remarkable hands found its way around to his backside, fingers slipping between the cheeks and squeezing gently. It seemed like the other HumaGear was determined to leave no part of him untouched, dedicated to exploring the newfound sensations, especially as his other hand dropped down and those lovely fingers brushed against his cock. For a moment Horobi just stroked him lightly, but then his hand was circling around Raiden’s shaft and pumping him slowly, mimicking the motions Raiden had used before. It felt like every part of Raiden’s system was a live wire—but in an indescribably wonderful way, nothing like the shocks the Ark gave him for thinking things she disapproved of. No, Horobi’s soft, admiring touch made him feel… Alive. He wanted more—lust-inspired possibilities spiralling through his thoughts. There were _so many_ different things he wanted to do… But especially since it was Horobi’s first time, since touch alone was effecting him so much… It was better to keep it simple. Besides, he could barely keep focus enough to reach for the other HumaGear’s cock and begin working him again, their hands falling into time, thrusting against each other, as he leaned in to kiss Horobi’s throat, jaw, and collar, their other hands still exploring each other’s bodies.

Unsurprisingly, Horobi fell over the edge first. His body shuddering and arching, the lights on the sides of his head and his eyes flashing a myriad of colours so brightly it effected Raiden’s visual systems before falling limply back against the sofa… Mumbling Vulcan’s name.

Raiden’s overload came immediately after—but even as his earpieces flickered their own set of rainbows, and he slumped over on top of the other HumaGear, head falling onto Horobi’s shoulder, something felt… Off. Like a stitch in his chest. It was strange. He’d known that Horobi’s interest had been in Vulcan from the start, drawn to the forbidden fire of the human’s personality, to a certain something that a HumaGear couldn’t recreate. He’d known he was a stand in. But… For some reason, the reminder… Hurt. He’d been so swept up in the way Horobi had _felt_ , how amazing he was… It was as if the other HumaGear climaxing to Vulcan’s name had… Shattered some sort of illusion for him.

But it was hard to focus on sourness when he could still feel Horobi under him, when his face was buried in the crook of the other HumaGear’s neck. Raiden recovered first, slowly leveraging himself up enough that he could gaze down at Horobi. The other HumaGear still looked so beautiful, even now, just lying on the couch, eyes mostly closed, looking so much more relaxed and calm than Raiden had ever seen him be before. Reaching up, he ran his hand over Horobi’s hair again, smoothing it away from his face. “… Rest well.” He pressed his lips to the other HumaGear’s forehead softly, then shifted, working an arm under Horobi’s shoulders to carefully flip them around so the other HumaGear was lying on top of him, nestled against his chest. Reaching to the floor, Raiden fumbled around until he located Horobi’s coat and picked it up to throw it over both of them like a blanket—it wasn’t much, but it was enough that it wasn’t immediately obvious they were naked. Just in case Jin happened to barge in. With that done, he made himself comfortable, wrapping his arm around the other HumaGear.

Without earpieces, Horobi’s cheek was pressed against his chest so that his head was tucked under Raiden’s chin, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Raiden kept one arm loosely around Horobi’s shoulders, still stroking his hair with the other hand. The other HumaGear’s eyes were still only half closed, but through his hair, Raiden could see the lights on the sides of his head pulse in time with his emulated breathing, and when he retuned his sensors, he could hear that the whirring of Horobi’s base systems had fallen into the same pattern. Not quite sleep mode, more like a screen saver, but… Equally as defenceless. It was… Weird. Seeing Horobi look this… Helpless. Raiden wasn’t sure he liked it.

It made him think of the Ark’s cold, demanding presence in his own mind, of the obsessive, intense way she controlled and managed everything about the other HumaGear. After seeing Horobi look so fragile… The only image in his mind was of the damn satellite sinking talons and fangs into him, taking advantage of the delicacy and uncertainty hiding behind the calm mask. It made him want to keep holding the other HumaGear in his arms forever, to never let go.

He never thought he’d feel protective of _Horobi_ , of all people. He also didn’t understand why the other HumaGear moaning Vulcan’s name still bothered him. He’d gone into this knowing he was a substitute, he hadn’t thought he was that serious about his interest in Horobi other than the possibilities of physical pleasure.

For now, though, all he could do was lay there and hold the other HumaGear in his arms as long as the Ark would allow. He stopped stroking Horobi’s hair, moving to just hug him closely to his chest, pressing his lips to the top of the other HumaGear’s head, sighing softly. Taking one last moment to make sure they were both comfortable, he closed his own eyes, and allowed his system to slip into sleep mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just really hate the new summaries.


End file.
